Gummy/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Slumber party at Pinkie's EG2.png|Gummy is a plushie in the human world. Rainbow Dash "how is that counter spell" EG2.png|But he still makes the same expression. Twilight compliments Fluttershy on her song EG2.png Fluttershy hugging a Gummy plushie EG2.png Fluttershy sighs EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Pizza's here!" EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Friendship Through the Ages Pinkie Pie posing with Gummy plush EG2.png|Disco Pinkie has Gummy around her shoulders. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Pet Project Mane Six playing with their pets SS7.png Pinkie Pie hugging her plush Gummy SS7.png Mane Six's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Mane Seven's pets in a camera shot SS7.png Ray rejoining the Mane Six's pets SS7.png Mane Seven's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Photograph of the Mane Seven's pets SS7.png The Canterlot Movie Club Pinball machine and claw game in the theater SS11.png Gummy inside the claw game machine SS11.png The Crusaders find Gummy in the claw game SS11.png Electronic claw dangling over Gummy SS11.png The electronic claw grabs Gummy SS11.png Electronic claw fails to pick up Gummy SS11.png Electronic claw slowly picks up Gummy SS11.png Gummy slips out of the electronic claw's grip SS11.png The electronic claw grabs Gummy a third time SS11.png Electronic claw picks up Gummy SS11.png Crusaders save Gummy from the claw game SS11.png The claw game dispenses Gummy SS11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders successfully save Gummy SS11.png Apple Bloom "just like Darin' Do does" SS11.png Pinkie Pie returns with popcorn and soda SS11.png Pinkie Pie "come on, you silly gator!" SS11.png Pinkie Pie "we have a movie to watch!" SS11.png Pinkie trades popcorn and soda to Scootaloo for Gummy SS11.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png Rainbow Dash starts reading Daring Do SS12.png Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in her room SS12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Pinkie Sitting Lily Pad reading her e-book to Pinkie Pie EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie yawning EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie being babysat by Lily Pad EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie complimenting Lily Pad EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie falls asleep with Gummy plushie EGDS3.png Lily Pad smiling at sleeping Pinkie Pie EGDS3.png Lily Pad pulling covers over Pinkie Pie EGDS3.png Lily Pad patting Pinkie Pie's sleepy head EGDS3.png The Craft of Cookies Pinkie Pie starting her cooking show EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "The Craft of Cookies" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "in just one class" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the camera EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "become a certified" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie gathers ingredients together EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie explaining step two EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie picking up cup of sugar EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie holding up Tank EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "two Tank kisses!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie kissing Tank EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie's love turns into cookie mix EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie tasting the cookie mix EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie licking her lips EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "cotton candy!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "this is taaaaaasty!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie making a Gummy voice EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "thanks, Gummy!" EGDS30.png Gummy plush "don't eat all the chips!" EGDS30.png Pinkie realizing she's eating all the chips EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie eats one more chocolate chip EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie starting to feel queasy EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie feeling a little sick EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie with an upset stomach EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie waits for the cookies to bake EGDS30.png Pinkie takes out cupcake while waiting EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie about to eat the cupcake EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie hears the oven timer EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie excitedly tosses the cupcake EGDS30.png Pinkie smiling at her finished cookies EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie smelling the fresh cookies EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie with giant hearts in her eyes EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie taking a brief pause EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie looking back at Gummy EGDS30.png Pinkie "invented the perfect cookie" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie flattered by Gummy's 'words' EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie about to pour sprinkles EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie pours sprinkles on cookies EGDS30.png Pinkie, Tank, and Gummy in messy kitchen EGDS30.png Category:Character gallery pages